1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to building structures and more particularly pertains to an decorative beam assembly for simulating structural beams within a room.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of building structures is known in the prior art. More specifically, building structures heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art building structures include U.S. Pat. No. 5,001,877; U.S. Pat. No. 4,926,606; U.S. Pat. No. 4,367,616; U.S. Pat. No. 3,817,178; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,733,766.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a decorative beam assembly for simulating structural beams within a room which includes a beam positionable into an abutting relationship with a ceiling of the room so as to extend between opposed walls thereof, and mounting assemblies securing ends of the beam to the walls of the room, wherein at least one of the mounting assemblies includes an adjustment assembly for sizing the beam to the exact width of the room.
In these respects, the decorative beam assembly according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of simulating structural beams within a room.